Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to fashion accessories. More particularly, apparatuses and methods for securing fabric in a decorative manner are described.
Description of the Related Art
A traditional brooch or jewelry pin is typically used to fasten fabrics together and is typically more decorative than functional. When used to fasten fabric, a traditional brooch restrains the fabric, thereby eradicating any fluidity in the fabric, after it is pinned. A brooch or jewelry pin does not allow for securing fabric in a wide range of styles. Although there have been several variations to the brooch or jewelry pin over the years, there are still limitations to the brooch.
A brooch or pin has a tendency to dangle forward and not stay flat or upright because the fabric is solely supported by the pin portion of the brooch that is used to attach the fabric to another piece of fabric, such as a garment. The pin of a traditional brooch does not have a wide base to provide enough support to prevent the pin from dangling forward. The pin on the traditional brooch is typically located in the center of the brooch, creating a wide distance from the top and bottom edges of the decorative frame of the brooch, resulting in the brooch pulling forward when pinned to fabric.
A traditional brooch or jewelry pin cannot accommodate a variety of fabrics with varying strengths and durability. Typically, the size and strength of the pin of the traditional brooch or jewelry pin determines the type of fabric that can be attached. A traditional brooch or jewelry pin does not allow a wide range of fabrics to be attached together. A small pin at the back of the brooch or jewelry pin will not support thicker fabrics and will only cause the fabric to be detached as continued movements from the wearer occur. A much larger pin, on the other hand, would cause a flimsy fabric to slip and tear over time. The traditional brooch or jewelry pin does not allow the fabric to retain its fluidity and versatility as it merely restrains the fabric. Thus, once the traditional brooch or jewelry pin is fastened, the fabric cannot be adjusted significantly.
The traditional brooch or jewelry pin is meant only to enhance a garment but cannot transform the garment or transform a simple piece of fabric into a wearable item. Thus, there is a need for a tool that can not only enhance a garment but also transform a the garment or even a simple piece of fabric.